


IX

by Lynx212



Series: Invidia [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Instability, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Roy is concerned enough about Al's behavior to confide in someone...





	IX

**Author's Note:**

> Random Quote: “When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you... When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you... When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you... Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you.”

It’s Tuesday and I’m having lunch with Ed, Al and Maes. I have expressed some of my concerns to Maes and he decided he would use that investigative eye of his on Al. He was hesitant to even hear me out at first but apparently something in my voice told him I was dead serious.  
All through lunch Hughes was as jovial and talkative as ever and I feared that he had forgotten why I asked him to lunch to begin with. The brothers left together and the moment they were out of earshot the easy going look on my best friends face morphed into some expression I couldn't define.

Those green eyes were serious when he told me that Al was on guard the entire time he sat with us. I asked him how he knew and he said that you don’t spend as many years as he has in investigations and not be able to spot facial tension and carefully chosen words. He said Al’s entire demeanor was nothing but a well practiced sham.

When he asked me what I thought Al’s issue was I hesitated. I didn’t want to lie to Maes but I didn’t have the words to tell him what I really thought either. He loves those two young men like sons and that left me short on explanations.

Maes called me out on my hesitation so I had to come clean and his response to that wasn’t favorable at all. He told me that was a heavy and twisted accusation. When I agreed, he just looked at me for a long time, searching my eyes for something he apparently found.

He left me with a promise to look into it and nothing more.

I hope I didn’t just lose my best friend over this.


End file.
